Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the 1st chapter of Love So Life and was released on April 15th, 2008. Summary At a daycare, Shiharu Nakamura works caring for little children, as a young man named Seiji Matsunaga comes to pick up his twin niece, and nephew, the two children refuse to go home with him; and cling onto Shiharu. Seeing the children's attachment to Shiharu, Seiji's asks if she could be the twin's babysitter, with double the pay she currently earns at the daycare. Shiharu realizes that the money is be enough to pay for her living and school expenses- and the daycare she is aspiring towards. Before aaccepting the offer, Shiharu informs Seiji that she needs to consult Haruko Yoshizawa, the head of her orphanage, in regards to his proposal. At the The Sunflower House orphanage, Shiharu ask's permission from Haruko, the head of the orphanage, to work as a babysitter at Seiji's house to which, she gladly agrees to. Upon the Shiharu's arrival at the Matsunaga's house, an exhausted Seiji opens the door and lets Shiharu in. She is later greeted by the two twins Akane and Aoi, as and exhausted Seiji settles and takes a nap. Shiharu encourages the two youngsters to clean up the chaotic state their house is in. Waking up, Seiji notices how well Shiharu handles for the two children, and complements her- stating that it is "amazing". Lifting Akane up, she says that the Akane and Aoi are happy to have their daddy with them, to which, Seiji disagrees and follow up by saying he's not their father. He reveals that the two twins are not his children, and that they were entrusted to him from his brother who's wife died. Shocked, Shiharu tells him that it is nice to have a family that helps each other. Later at school, Shiharu's classmates discuss family presents, one of them shows a magazine on a young news caster whom she calls 'Mattsun', Shiharu recognizes this news caster as Seiji Matsunaga and mutters to herself that it's better to keep his life at home a secret. Remembering her past, Shiharu remembers the warm times she had with her caring mother whom she holds dear. Arriving at home, Seiji puts on a blanket Shiharu who has fallen asleep. Shiharu wakes up in a jump as Seiji stares at her, apologizing for the sudden jump she notes how late it has gotten and heads home where she is later accompanied by a worried Seiji. As the two walk home, Shiharu once again apologizes for staying past her working hours, he forgives and asks her not to push her self too hard. She tells Seiji that she has very little family experience and reassures Seiji by telling him she'll be okay. Back at the orphanage Shiharu's asks permission to visit the Matsunagas in the mornings from Haruko Yoshizawa and excepts but warns Shiharu to keep an appropriate distance from the family as they wouldn't like outsiders freely barging into their lives. The next morning while Shiharu walks to school, she encounters the Matsunaga family who warmly welcome her. At a shop, Aoi and Akane are given free juice that or on a sale. Seeing a comical character on display in the shop, Aoi dashes off as Shiharu runs after him. Aoi gets separated from the others but in fright of a stranger woman, he accidentally spills the juice he was drinking on a stranger man who gets angry at Aoi's actions. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shiharu Nakamura *Akane Matsunaga *Aoi Matsunaga *Seiji Matsunaga *Haruko Yoshizawa *Ms. Nakamura (flashback) Navigation Category:Chapter